Bacterial Contamination
by Digiatsu
Summary: Miku has led a quiet, withdrawn life, and has always been that way. But one day, kids she don't even know target her and start to bully her. Slowly, Miku becomes infected with "bacterial contamination." Contains mild language and some sexual terms. The picture is not made by me.
1. Chapter 1

Bacterial Contamination:

Phase 1

The school bell rings, signifying the start of another boring day. Just like any other day, I am unaware of the outcome.

When I arrive, no one greets me. No one ever does. But I'm fine with that. I like to keep myself withdrawn from the rest of the crowd.

I approach my locker, gathering my books and starting off to homeroom in the 8th grade hallway.

A group of girls catch my eye. They're glancing at me and snickering, but I cannot hear anything they are saying. I hear my name in the midst of their murmuring. Where they talking about me?

"Hey, you, get over here!" One of them barks.

I am surprised they actually talk to me. I slowly walk over to their group.

They stare at me, smirking and giggling.

"She really _is_ as ugly as you said." One of them speaks.

"And look how skinny she is! I could probably snap her in half like a twig." Another follows.

"Her eyes, too! They're the ugliest shade of blue I have ever seen! It looks like someone barfed all over her eye genes."

"I wonder if she has any acne cream; she really needs it!"

They all laugh hysterically at me, like I'm a joke or something.

I am deeply offended by their comments. I had always thought I had looked fine, but compared to them, well, I looked just like they had described. The more I thought about it, the more down I felt.

I couldn't hold my tears back; they just started flowing out uncontrollably like a river. I sobbed as quietly as I could, covering my face, my thin, bony frame shaking like a weak tree in the wind.

One of them slaps my bare arm, and another throws me to the ground like a ragdoll, then kicks my stomach. Hard.

"See you later, looser!" One hollers as they leave me behind, still laughing and chattering like a flock of ravens. Very pretty ravens…

I hold my stomach in pain, crying even more than before. My chest ached with an unfamiliar sensation, feeling tight and heavy.

Why did they do that? I wondered. Why would they hurt me like that? Why would they say that? What even _made_ them do it?

I brought myself together, my stomach still hurting, my arm still stinging, and my eyes still red from the tears. Now I wished I had someone to talk to, someone to hug me, someone to say I was beautiful, someone to care… but everyone just went back to ignoring me.

As the day progressed, I felt better outside, but not inside. I didn't tell anyone about my experience. No one asked me about the red mark on my arm, the red in my eyes, or why I had an even gloomier look on my face. No one cared.

I didn't pay much attention in class that day. I was questioning myself. Was I really as ugly as they said?

One by one, all the answers were replied with yes.

Ugly? Yes; I wasn't near as beautiful as the other girls in my grade. I had black-and-red hair tied up in lengthy ponytails that reached to my knees. The problem was it was hard to brush, and it was always tangled and knotted.

Skinny? Yes; I am 16, and I weigh 86 pounds, and I don't eat very much.

Eyes? Yes; They _were_ an ugly shade of blue, like the girls had said. They were a pale, indigo colour with a hint of green.

Acne? Yes; Plenty of it, mainly on one side of my face and forehead.

There were lots of other imperfect things about me too, like the fact that I was a lesbian and crushing, was socially withdrawn and never talked, my voice was low and sounded like a male's, mostly got B's and C's and bit my nails so my fingers looked deformed and mostly bare.

When I got home, as usual, my mom and dad weren't there; most of the time they worked late.

I skipped dinner, as usual, and headed off to bed. It was completely silent, apart from the occasional car driving past my house. My eyes were heavy with exhaustion. Soon, I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bacterial Contamination:

Phase 2

The next day, I woke up late and barely made it on the bus. I had hardly brushed my hair, and my school uniform was lightly stained with orange juice. I hoped no one would notice, like they never did. But apparently, everything had changed.

At lunch, I was sitting by myself, nibbling on my small lunch I had quickly packed.

I felt something splat against my head, then slide down my hair. I nearly shrieked when I realized what it was. Or, more of what it was made of.

It was a mixture of rice, apple sauce, oranges juice, and milk. And all of it was on my head.

Some kids at the next table laughed crazily, pointing at my hair and pounding the table in laughter.

"That was priceless!" "Did you see the look on her face?" I hear a few of the things being said.

I furiously stomp off to the bathroom to wash off.

My hair soaked and ruined, I return to the lunchroom, the other kids still laughing at me.

I try to ignore them, but they really get to me. I wanted to rip their heads off their necks and tear off their arms and limbs. The more I imagined it, the bitterer my heart became.

The bell rings, interrupting my thoughts. The kids seem to have settled down and stopped laughing at me. I still feel rage towards them. Revenge stirs within my heart, wanting to strike them with all its might. I figured that they would forget about the whole thing later though.

When I got home, I was drained of energy and strength. So, I plopped down on my bed, lazily finished my homework, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Bacterial Contamination:

Phase 3

I'm not sure if today was a good day or a bad day.

When I arrived at school, it seems everyone was whispering, like the girls were when they were mean to me.

Some of them go silent, other snicker and giggle at me.

Suddenly, one of the girls yells, "Hey, wanna go out?" like it's a joke, and everyone bursts out laughing hysterically.

Then I realize what they have discovered. My sexuality.

My cheeks flush red, not knowing how to react. "H-How do you know?" I demand.

"Remember your talk with the counselor a few days ago?" One of them speaks up; a boy. "I heard every word. I told all my friends yesterday, and soon, everyone knew about it." He grinned. "Unfortunately we didn't learn who your crush was."

I was shocked by his answer. Were people really _that_ into my life? They hardly knew me.

"I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" The boy smirks. A few other buff-looking guys follow him, popping their knuckles.

The leader of them nails me to the wall, raising a fist aimed at my nose. A crowd gathers around us, shouting endless words encouraging the boy and weakening my heart further.

"If you don't tell me who it is, this fist goes into your face." He threatened.

My heart beat quickened. I stood my ground, keeping my mouth shut.

I had gotten a good look at his face. He was grinning on the outside, but by his eyes, he looked like he was dying. I wondered why he looked this way.

I felt a sudden contact in the arch of my nose. Pain soon followed. Before I knew it, my nose was dripping blood. I wanted to cry.

Before I had a chance to make a tear, he struck me again in the jaw, harder than the first time. More pain. The noises of the crowd around me seemed to blur.

"Tell us!" The boy demanded.

Despite the horrible pain, I still refused to speak.

Suddenly a voice interrupted everyone. "_Stop!_" I recognized it very well. It was my crush!

She was about my height with long, silky black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a pale, delicate face with no blemishes. She didn't even have to wear make-up to look beautiful, unlike me.

The looming boy backed away, frowning. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" He barked rudely at her.

"Why are you doing this to her? She can help her sexuality! So back off!" My crush snapped.

The boy mumbled grumpily and retreated, the crowd around me fading and went on their way.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

I was speechless. My crush had never noticed me before. But now, she had stood up for me when she hardly knew me.

I had to keep my cheeks from flushing red again. I plugged my bloody nose, embarrassed to be seen like this.

"I guess so…" I replied in a plugged-nose-voice.

"Common, let's go see the nurse." She suggested, grabbing me gently by the arm and leading me to the nurse. Her touch almost paralyzed me.

Once we were there, the nurse aided me immediately, giving me ibuprophen to ease the pain.

As we walked back to our normal days, I thanked her.

"Any time." She replied, smiling warmly. It almost penetrated my cover.

"Hey, do you want to be friends?" She asked me.

"S-Sure…!" I stuttered, amazed.

We went our separate ways. As she walked away, I blushed deeply and ran off to class.

When we had classes together, she wouldn't mind sitting by me, and when we could, we would talk.

Was it a good day or a bad day? I wasn't sure. But in the end, I was happier then I had been for a long time.

I had a dream that my crush asked me out at lunch. I, of course, said yes. Then, when we were alone, we shared a passionate kiss.

Sadly it was only a dream. I knew I had no chance with a beautiful girl like her. But I still couldn't help my fantasy making its way into my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Bacterial Contamination:

Phase 4

The next few days were worse than I expected. My crush/new friend was sick for a whole week, apparently. The teacher said she was dealing with a heart condition she had.

The other kids took advantage of her absence and bullied me on a daily basis. I was punched and kicked more times than I could count, usually by the same kid from earlier that week and his gang.

With each word they said, or damage they did, my heart hardened just slightly, and revenge boiled in my heart for days, plotting against them.

Early in the morning, when I had just arrived, the usual boy pushed me to the floor, he and his friends laughing at me and calling me names, like "lesbo" and "homogirl".

Finally, I snapped.

I got up quickly, meeting his eyes for a split second, then kicked him as hard as I could in his crotch.

He yowled in pain, cussing at me angrily as his friends stood speechless, glancing at me, then back at him.

"I've had enough of you!" I yelled at him. "What's wrong with you anyways?!" I kicked him again, this time in the stomach, causing him to groan in pain.

His friends gave a reaction I would have never thought they would give. They started laughing at their friend, and walked over to me!

"It's about some time somebody told him," One of them snickered.

"Hey, you don't seem that bad, apart from the act that you're… never mind. Wanna sit with us at lunch?" Another asked.

I thought for a moment. Did I really want to be associated with these jerks?

Not necessarily, but I could find out more about them, and then pay them back for what they did to me.

"Sure." I replied cooly.

"You good-for-nothing traitors!" The boy on the ground yelled at them. "Get over here and help me!"

The boys chuckled. "Why would we help you? She's obviously tougher than you. She could stand the pain without crying like a baby." One replied, kicking his arm and making him wince in pain.

I stood in horror as his own friends turned on their own leader, kicking him around like a ragdoll and laughing at him. What kind of sick stuff went on at this school?

At least I wasn't involved.

"Common, let's go… what's your name again?" One of the boys asked.

"Miku." I replied.

"Ah, okay. Let's go Miku." He said.

It was one of the only times someone had asked me my name. I smiled and followed the group of boys away, leaving a cursing, angry leader behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Bacterial Contamination:

Phase 5

I met the boys at lunch, sitting down next to one of them. A few others joined us, looking at me and whispering confusingly to each other.

"Why is _she_ here?" A girl with an annoying, high-pitched voice spoke for them.

"'Turns out she's not so lame after all. She stood up to Noruo and threw him to the ground! We helped her out a bit too." The apparent new leader stated.

"She? Beat up Nor-Nor? Oh puh-lease! A skinny girl like that couldn't break a toothpick!" The annoying-sounding girl smirked, her lipstick-stained lips curling in a mocking fashion.

I'd show her. I'd show her I wasn't just a skinny wimp who let people boss her around.

"Well look who's talking, chipmunk." I snapped.

Everyone at the table made an "Ooh" sound.

The girl looked taken aback by my reply. She had underestimated me. She didn't know that two could play at this game.

"Who are you calling chimpmunk? Oh wait, you're too scrawny to be one." She insulted.

"At least I don't dress like a whore to show off my perfect body."

I didn't like where this was going, but I had to fight. I had to show her, and every one, that I wouldn't be treated like this.

By now, the kids around us were listening intently and whispering to themselves.

"For your information, I'm a virgin!" She puffed.

"Not from what I hear." I smirked.

The kids around us laughed. It made my stomach churn, and I was starting to feel sick.

But I couldn't stop now. I had to prove my strength. I had to be accepted, or I felt I would die.

"I hear you've been screwed by five different men." I continued.

Tears started to form in her eyes. "T-That's not true!" She shrieked in the highest voice she had. I swear my eardrums probably started bleeding.

The show must go on, I told myself. I was desperate. I would die if I didn't hurt her. She had to feel my pain.

"Why don't you just get your voice removed? It's annoying all of us. No, wait, _you're_ annoying all of us. Just remove yourself from the world, will you? Just die; no one will miss you." I sneered coldly.

As the words slipped from my mouth, a feeling of pleasure and confidence rose up inside of me.

Why did it feel so good? So right? These questions I had no answer for.

She turned and started to flee, but I grabbed her by her shirt strap and pulled her back. She yelped in surprise as cries of approval roared around us.

I pushed her to the ground, holding her down with my foot. As I pushed my foot more into her back, I heard it cracking.

"Now the hunter becomes the hunted." I grinned.

"_S-Stop!_" The weeping girl begged.

I jerked her up from the ground harshly. I looked into her tear-stained, terrified eyes. "You better not tell anyone. Or we'll crush you." I warned.

With that, I pushed her again, sending the girl toppling over and skidding across the floor. She scrambled to her feet. "Y-You're just a bully!" And she ran off.

The kids around me congratulated me, patting me on the back.

"Wow! That was… bold! I don't think anyone in their right mind will mess with you now!" The leader boy said.

Despite their cheers, I was feeling sober. The girl's last words echoed in my head: "You're just a bully!"

Was I turning into one of them?

I shook the thought away as quickly as it came into my mind.

"Thanks." I smiled at the boy who complimented me. But it was ever so fake.

He would be next.


	6. Chapter 6

Phase 6

A few days after sitting with the group of kids, I had found some of their weaknesses.

Including my target's, whose name was Deruno.

It turns out his parents didn't want him, and left him up for adoption. He was adopted by a rich white couple and lives with them to this day. I could use this information very well to get back at him.

I waited patiently for the right moment for me to strike; when he said something slightly related to his problem.

"You know that girl that you hurt a few days ago?" Deruno started.

I nodded, still eagerly waiting for my opportunity.

"She's now a social outcast, and she sits alone at the table. Everyone's ignoring her, like they don't want her anymore. You really destroyed her." He commented, smiling warmly. It made me want to vomit.

It was perfect. Everything was perfect for me to crush him.

"I know someone else who wasn't wanted. By their own parents." I snapped coldly.

"M-Miku?" He gave me a confused look. "I thought we were-!"

"Friends?" I laughed almost crazily. "You wish! I just sat at your lunch table to get revenge for what you and your cronies did to me." My tone hardened.

"He-Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" He apologized. His pleading eyes met mine, showing fear.

"No! I want you to suffer! I want you to suffer like I did!" I punched his cheek and knocked him to the ground.

"No one wants you! I don't want you! Not even your parents want you!" I kicked him, gaining a whimper from him. "Miku…"

People started to gather around, some of them not doing anything, some cheering me on, some just gaping in shock.

But no one came to help poor Deruno.

"You probably shouldn't have even born! And you were probably just an accident!" I placed my foot on his stomach.

"S-Stop!" He protested, trying to get up, but I crushed his stomach more, forcing the air out of him.

"You want to know what you are without your rich 'parents?' You're an orphan! A worthless, hopeless orphan!" I forced him against the wall, proud of the tears I drew from his eyes.

I heard behind me the kids scuffling.

I turned around quickly to find the principal looming over me.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit! I wanted to go home right then. My stomach churned and I felt sick.

What could I do?


	7. Chapter 7

Phase 7

I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could go. The principal looked surprised. "Hey! Stop!"

I didn't stop. I kept running. I couldn't stop.

After he saw I wasn't going to obey him, he started chasing after me in long, fast steps.

My heart was pounding. My head ached. My stomach stirred violently. But if I didn't escape, my life was over, I felt.

I yanked at the door at the end of the hallway. Locked. I was trapped. This couldn't be happening. This was all just a bad dream, I tried to assure myself. I would wake up and my life would return to normal. But it was all too real.

I rammed my elbow into the window of the door, shattering the glass after a few times. I was impressed of my own strength, but there was no time to pat myself on the back. The principal was at my heels.

I climbed out of the window and started running again. The principal fiddled with his keys in frustration as I ran into the woods nearby. I kept running, though the thorns and thistles tore at my legs.

After a few minutes of uneven running, I stopped at a clearing and sat down on a rock, panting and sweating. My heart was still going at a million miles an hour. My legs stung in pain, and I saw that they were bleeding. But that's not what really hurt me.

I started to cry, tears streaming from my eyes like rivers. My body shook as I sobbed. I didn't know why I cried. But I couldn't stop the tears.

I cried for maybe ten minutes, a new record for me. Then I started thinking.

I couldn't go back to that school ever again. I would have to start over at a new school.

I actually felt glad about that. I wouldn't have to worry about all the people there and all my complications. I could start a new life. I could be a new person.

The thought exited me. Maybe everyone would be nicer to me there. Maybe I could make new friends.

I smiled, thinking about the possibilities.

But what if the people there were bullies?

I guess I would have to get them first.

It depended, but either way, I would be fine.

My thoughts went back to my current school. What about my crush? What would she do when she found out I was gone?

She didn't really care about me anyways. And I was hopeless with her. I dropped the subject.

How would I get home?

I couldn't ride the bus, and my parents were busy at work.

I had to walk home.

I cursed. My house was quite a ways from the school; probably about three miles; a long walk.

What about my things inside? I guess I could sneak in at night, somehow.

After I had planned out everything, I rose to my feet and started walking home. It was a long, exhausting walk, but I finally reached my house at about dusk. Considering I had left after lunch, it was a good time for me.

I dug my house keys out of my pockets and went inside, which was silent as always.

I took a look at my legs. They looked horrible; they were caked in dry blood and partially healed cuts.

I grabbed a few bandages and anti-bacterial spray from the cabinet and applied them to my worst wounds, though I figured it wouldn't do any good because they were sealed up.

I climbed the stairs, exhausted, and crawled into my bed impulsively, lethargy dragging into sleep. I smiled as I closed my eyes, relaxing as I was lulled to sleep by the pull of exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up at 1:00 am. I wasn't sure why, I but I used it as an opportunity to go back to the school and retrieve my stuff.

I sleepily dragged myself out of my warm covers as I was met by the cold air, shivering and holding my arms close to keep warm.

I wasn't going to walk back to that school. It took much too long.

Then a totally crazy idea struck me. I could drive to school.

I had no experience with driving whatsoever, but I had watched people drive thousands of times. And I had driven a go-cart. How hard could it be?

I snuck downstairs and retrieved the car keys and headed outside.

I prayed not to wreck and unlocked the car, started the engine, and backed up carefully.

Amazingly, I didn't hit anything backing up. I started slow at first, but then I gradually drove faster.

Please God, please don't let me wreck. Please don't let me get caught.

After a few minutes, I approached the school. All of the lights were out, and the window I broke was covered up by paper.

I parked the car in the lot, got out, keys in hand, and stealthily crept over to the school.

I ripped the paper on the window open, climbing inside carefully.

I dashed down the hall and opened my locker. All my belongings were there. I sighed with relief, and grabbed my backpack and other things, leaving my textbooks of course.

I ran back, still on edge, and threw my stuff outside, then climbed out after it.

I picked it up, rushed back to the car, and started the engine once more.

I almost crashed a couple of times on the way home, but luckily I didn't.

I quickly exited the car and brought my things inside, set them in the table, and returned the keys to their place. My parents would never know I even left the house.

I ascended the staircase, tip-toeing softly to my room and curling up in my bed and falling into a deep, long sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so boring e A e. I promise it'll get better!**


	9. Chapter 9

Phase 9

When I woke up again, sunlight was cast around my room. I looked at my clock; it was about 9:00 am. Oh shit, I was late for school! I thought, but then I remembered that I didn't exactly _have_ a school right now.

I rubbed my eyes as I was forced out of bed and went downstairs. It was eerily quiet, but I was used to it. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and milk. I didn't know why I didn't skip breakfast. I guess I was just hungry. I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday anyways.

After a few more bowls, I cleaned up and plopped on the couch. I switched on the television, browsing channels until I found something interesting. The phone rang. I went to answer it.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hey honey, I got a call from your principal today…" Oh shit, it was my mom.

"It wasn't my fault! He started it!"

"Miku Hatsune, you sound like a child! Stop whining and tell me what happened!" She scolded.

"I was getting bullied at school, and the dude who bullied me started to make fun of me, so I kind of went into self-defense mode… and the principal came in at the wrong moment, and I ran away and walked home…" I explained, most of it the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She sounded concerned.

"You wouldn't care anyways. You're always too busy at work." I muttered.

"I'm sorry honey, I've tried to spend more time with you, but my hours aren't very flexible at all." I could almost see her pleading eyes pierce my soul, like victims had.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm not going back to that school again," I stated, changing the subject. "I'll get bullied even more."

"Okay honey. I'll look for a good school nearby. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye honey."

I hung up, smiling. I was on my way to a new life.


	10. Chapter 10

Phase 10

The next day I was sent to my new school. I had to say, I was very nervous about it. I had never been the new kid before; I had been with the same group of kids since Middle School started, and even Elementary.

It was a bit farther away from my old school; about 5 more miles. I hoped I didn't have to run home from there.

I also had a new school uniform; it had a black sash close to the neck and red ribbon to tie it up, the black skirt reaching down passed my knees. The rest of it was white.

I also changed appearance. I wore make-up to enhance my good features and cover my bad ones.

The bus creaked and came to a halt at my driveway and I rushed out to greet it. "Good morning." The bus driver greeted. I smiled at him and went to take my seat.

There were hardly any students on the bus, so I took an empty seat near the back.

The few kids on the bus were staring at me curiously, like I was an alien or something, than looked away.

More kids boarded the bus, and by the time we got out of my neighborhood, it was full.

No one sat next to me, though. Everyone gave me the same look of interest, making me feel callow and abnormal.

When we reach the school, I tried my best to walk with grace and perfection, but I ended up tripping on something; someone's shoe?

I heard giggles above me. No. Not this again.

I looked up to find a trio of short girls; popular by the looks of them.

They saw me as a target, I knew. Not for long.

I quickly got up to my feet and brushed myself off. "Pick on someone your own size, migets." I snapped.

By the looks on their faces, they were surprised I had done something. I left the gaping girls behind and continued on my way.

So this was how this school was going to play it? I could handle that. I was ready for whatever it had to throw at me. Just as long as the teachers didn't catch me, I would be fine.

I went to my new locker; it was bare and empty, reminding me a little of my heart, cold and bare. They had stripped me of all my feelings, I was convinced, and now I didn't fear anything. I was invincible.

I stuffed my backpack into the locker and shut it, making sure no one would get in and steal something.

I proceeded to homeroom just in time for it. The teacher welcomed me and brought me in front of the class.

"Everyone, this is our new student, Miku Hatsune. I want you all to be nice to her, okay?" She smiled a bit too sweetly.

"Yes, sensei." The class replied monotonously. I knew they were just spewing out words. I was almost completely sure they were all plotting against me. They wanted to destroy me. But I would be first.

I took my seat next to a brown-haired girl, who showed no sign of recognition to me, so I did the same.

After homeroom, it was pretty boring. No one talked to me, but I knew they were talking about me, judging me.

I would have to play it mean. I had to harden my heart to all emotions, to all pain, to everything that I loved. I had to become numb if I was going to survive and to destroy them.


	11. Chapter 11

Phase 11

I chose my target carefully; a small, silent girl of few words. She was always doodling cartoons on her paper when the teacher was giving her a lecture. She was perfect to show that I meant business, and that I wouldn't be the pushover they thought I was.

I casually strolled over to her after class, in the hallway of course. "What are you drawing?" I asked her coolly, masking my purposes.

She looked up at me. "Cartoons." She replied in an English accent, than started to gather her books.

I eyed her sketchbook. It was the perfect thing to take from her.

I snatched it up rudely and started to flip through it. She looked me, surprised. "That's mine." She said blatantly.

"I know that, idiot." I snapped back, continuing to flip though the endless pages.

I had to admit, her drawings were amazing. It was more of an American style, but realistic at the same time. And she did a really good job at it.

I stopped myself from thinking any more positive thoughts about her. I couldn't let it stop me.

"Hm, I think I'll keep one." I smiled sardonically and ripped out one of the best ones.

She looked hurt by this. "Nn… you can't have that." She protested weakly.

"Is that so?" I smirked. "Try to stop me." I challenged.

She bit her lip, glaring at me silently. She tried to snatch back her sketchbook, but I was too quick.

I chuckled silently. This was going great. A few people, popular kids by the looks of them, watched from the sidelines and whispered amoungst themselves.

"Give… give it back…!" She grabbed it, pulling. I fought her playfully, pulling it in my direction, making it a tug-of-war. I let go, letting her stubble backwards, lose her balance, and tumble to the ground in a yelping heap.

"Go back to where you came from, and learn some more Japanese while you're at it." I grinned as she streaked off, weeping quietly.

The other popular kids looked stunned and impressed.

After the whole ordeal, three of the girls watching came up to me.

"Hey, you're not bad for a new kid. Wanna hang out at lunch?" One of them asked, twirling her long, curly locks of hair.

"Sure." I replied, smiling weakly. If in the slightest way they hurt me, they were going to be destroyed, so I had to keep my guard up.

"Cool. What's your name?" Another of them asked.

"Miku." I replied. The same thing I had said to Deruno, bringing back painful memories of my past. I tossed them off as quickly as they entered my mind.

"Alrighty~ see you then, Miku!" The peppiest of them waved and skipped off with the other two.


	12. Chapter 12

Bacterial Contamination:

Phase 12

From then until lunch, time moved in slow motion. Every second was long and drawn out, but at last it was lunch time.

It was rather boring. Nothing exiting happened. We just got to know each other a bit, though I didn't have anything to tell them about myself. I didn't love anything; only myself and my own desires.

At last the day was over. I did my homework and went to bed, falling into a dream.

I was at my old school. I was walking down the hall when I was approached by my old bullies, but they looked absolutely horrific, like something that crawled from the depths of a horror sci-fi film.

They all had the same terrifying features; deformed bone-constructed bodies, cockroach-like insects crawling through their hair, insect legs protruding from their top jaws, their arms bearing a hook-shaped bone at the and them.

They started walking towards me on their mutilated legs as I stood frozen with fear at the sight of them.

"We have made our decision." They chorused. "We are going to ignore her. We'll just crush anyone that's close to her, won't we?" They laughed as one of them pinned me to the ground with their claws.

A strange, unclean scent mingled in with them. It was humid and dirty-smelling but with a strange cleanliness at the same time, like a nurse had been rolling around in the mud with some viruses in it. It infiltrated my nostrils, making my whole body burn with a familiar sensation, like discomfort mixed with delight.

They released me, and I got up and ran from them as fast as I could, the aroma still mingling around me. They cackled as I retreated.

I stopped to catch my breath once I was sure they couldn't get me if they had decided to follow me. Then again, their legs impeded them from going very fast.

I hated this smell. It lingered in my throat, my lungs, and my whole body. Why did it smell so familiar, though? It was odd… I knew I had smelled it before, or something… but I couldn't place my finger on it.

The beating if my heart echoed around me. My veins pulsed. I could see them, pumping blood though my body. But at the same time, my skin was turning oddly pale…

A sudden pain shot through my mouth. My bottom jaw ached and creaked as I whimpered in angst. It came loose from my skull and fell to the ground, clattering.

I let out a shriek that was interrupted by more pain from my teeth. Where each of them were, a stabbing pain, like someone was behind them and trying to stab them out. I cried and clutched the sides of my hair in agony.

Finally, the spears shattered my teeth. The spears turned out to be some type of odd legs of an insect or spider.

I didn't have time to scream. Something pugged my throat. It came seemingly from my stomach, making its way up my throat. I coughed and gagged, trying to get the thing out of my throat.

Something finally emerged from me. It felt like a huge insect with large antennae growing out of its head and about 10 legs on either side of its body.

I gasped and tried to get it off of me, but it darted to my hair and clung to it. I then tried to pry it off, but it was stuck there.

More pain, from my arms this time. I heard bones cracking and reforming. They were growing at rapid speed, stretching out to almost my feet. My hands were rearranging themselves too, turning into almost skeletal hands. The pair got worse and worse, causing me to scream.

My legs collapsed, leaving me on the ground as they reformed. My thigh bones grew almost as tall as my entire legs were before. My knees locked into place with my other leg bones, keeping the bones locked in place, curving up slightly. My feet disappeared, replaced with jagged hooks.

One final touch, the transformation added. My eye burned and I felt some type of substance creep over it, something feeling like a snake. Black bumps appeared on one side of my face, stinging like a bee had pricked them.

Even after this transformation was done, the pain didn't go away. My heart throbbed; feeling like it had been cut wide open. That was the most terrible pain of all. I felt terribly ill inside and out. Had all of this been caused by that stench? Something told me yes. Plus, I reeked of it.

I looked at my new body in horror. I looked ugly. Horrendous. Deformed. I looked like them now. I felt like them too. I felt cruel. I wanted to hurt something. No, I wanted to kill something. I wanted to watch it squirm and grasp for life, but never find it. Sadistic. That was how you could describe my mood. My entire being.

I heard something in the distance. It became louder. As it did, the world I was in disappeared.

I gasped and jerked up from my pillow. I was breathing hard. I heard the noise again. My alarm clock. I shut it off, silently thanking it for waking me.

I took a deep breath. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Nothing like that would happen.

Still, it bothered me. What did it mean? Forget it. It didn't mean anything. It was just a nightmare, I assured myself and tried my best to forget the horrible dream.

I got ready for school, caught the bus, and went to class as I normally would. Nothing had changed. Nothing ever would. Everything would always be this way. I would always be on top of the social hierarchy. I would always be accepted.

Oh, how terribly wrong I was.


	13. Chapter 13

Bacterial Contamination:

Phase 13

The following days passed quickly. They were filled with other's tears, laughing, and victory. I was conquering the school at a steady rate. Everyone knew not to mess with me, or they would get the consequences they deserved.

All the while, I didn't consider myself mean or a bully. It was just self-defense. Everyone should be afraid of me, and those who are strong befriend me. Besides, if I didn't prove my strength, I would be just like I was at my old school; helpless, pathetic, passive, lonely. Now I had it all; friends, strength, beauty, and most importantly, respect. I should thank my bullies at my old school for making me this way. Then I would crush them.

One morning, at the beginning of the next week, a news report came on the radio.

"Breaking news," the reporter announced. "There have been two suicides at schools in the district." This snagged my attention.

"Two girls were found dead last night. One, a thirteen-year-old named Akane, was found hung in a forest near her home."

My heart skipped a beat. I knew that name for somewhere.

"The second girl's name was Semele, fourteen. She was found in her room with a bullet in her head and a gun nearby."

I knew that name too. Where had I heard these names?

"Both had left notes for their loved ones, and they were strangely similar. They read that another girl had discouraged them and told them no one would miss them. They later said that the girl must remain anonymous. It might possibly be the same girl that killed both of them, observers suggest. Stay tuned for more of the story tonight at five."

The bus halted at the school. I was frozen in place. I remembered now. Akane was from my old school. She was the one with the high-pitched voice that had insulted me. Semele was the girl with the sketchbook that I targeted regularly. I had never seen any similarities with them until now; they were both dead.

I remembered what the radio announcer had said; _it might have been the same girl that killed both of them._

It _was_ the same girl that killed them both. That girl was me.


End file.
